The present invention relates generally to shutoff valves and disconnects. More particularly, this invention pertains to a quick connect coupling providing rotatable shut off valves on either side of a rotatable quick disconnect.
Several U.S. Patents have been directed to valve structures. An exemplary overview of these patents includes: U.S. Pat. No. 4,529,168, issued to Timmermans on Jul. 16, 1985; U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,744, issued to Rutter et al. on Oct. 20, 1987; U.S. Pat. No. 4,942,901, issued to Vescovini on Jul. 24, 1990; U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,621, issued to Maiville et al. on Jul. 14, 1992; U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,309, issued to Giesler on May 9, 1995; U.S. Pat. No. 5,488,972, issued to McCracken et al. on Feb. 6, 1996; U.S. Pat. No. 5,507,313, issued to LeDevehat on Apr. 16, 1996; U.S. Pat. No. 5,799,987, issued to Sampson on Sep. 1, 1998; U.S. Pat. No. 5,934,319, issued to Schumacher on Aug. 10, 1999; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,056,011, issued to Borvioli on May 2, 2000.
One patent of interest in the prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 4,942,901, issued to Vescovini which discloses a fluid cut off valve having first and second shutter valves which are normally biased closed, but which move to an open position when the two coupling components are forced together.
Another patent of some interest is U.S. Pat. No. 5,799,987, issued to Sampson. This patent discloses a fluid fitting coupling system which utilizes some rotational motion to accomplish the coupling.
Previous valve designs fail to provide a rotational valve system in combination with a rotational quick disconnect. Therefore, what is needed is a rotational valve and quick disconnect system to perform a flow controlled connect and disconnect operation.
The present invention provides for a rotational two valve disconnect apparatus. The two valve disconnect apparatus includes a first rotational valve, a second rotational valve, and a rotational disconnect structure connected to the valves. The valves and the disconnect structure are arranged so that the disconnect can be engaged to flowably connect the first and second valves, and disengaged to disconnect the first and second valves. The structure is further designed so that a rotational movement will engage the disconnect structure and open the first and second valves. Alternatively, an opposite rotational movement may close the first and second valves and disengage the disconnect structure.
In one embodiment of the present invention the rotational axis of the valves and the disconnect structure are aligned along a single axis.
In another embodiment of the present invention, each of the valve designs utilize rotating nested cylindrical bodies with mating walls at an interface. Each cylindrical body includes passages within each cylindrical body for fluid flow through the bodies. The mating walls each have openings connected to the passages to allow for fluid flow through the valve. The nested cylinders may be sealably rotated in relation to each other to an open or aligned position of the openings at the interface so that fluid will flow through the valve. The nested cylinders may also be sealably rotated to a closed or blocked position where the openings are misaligned at the interface and thus, each opening faces the opposing cylinder wall. When the openings are not aligned, the valve is in a closed position and fluid flow is blocked by the valve structure.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the disconnect structure also utilizes rotating nested cylindrical bodies in a similar manner to the valves previously described. This disconnect structure differs from the valve structure because the cylindrical bodies may be removably nested and rotated between a connect-flow position and a disconnect-block position. In the connect-flow position, the cylinders are sealably locked together and the openings are aligned for fluid flow through the disconnect. In the disconnect-block position, the cylinders may be separated from each other to allow for the disconnect feature.
Another aspect of the present invention utilizes a pin and slot structure between the nested cylindrical elements to control the rotational positioning of the elements. A J-slot arrangement is described for a preferred embodiment to lock the cylindrical bodies together.
One advantage of the present invention radially locates the openings or ports of the valve designs to the direction of motion to reduce the effect of the flow pressure on the operational force of the valve.
A method is also described for the present invention which includes the steps of providing rotational valves connected to separate and opposite sides of a rotational disconnect, aligning the sides of the rotational disconnect, and repositioning the sides of the rotational disconnect in relation to each other to engage the disconnect and flowably connect the valves, and then opening the valves to allow fluid to flow through the valves. One advantage of this structure is that the repositioning and rotating may occur as a continuing rotational movement.
A further method is also described for the present invention which includes the steps of providing rotational valves connected to opposite sides of a rotational disconnect, closing the valves to block fluid flow through the valves, repositioning the sides of the rotational disconnect in relation to each other to disengage the disconnect, and then separating the sides of the rotational disconnect. One advantage of this structure is that the closing and repositioning may occur as a continuing rotational movement.
A further advantage of the present invention controls the valve and disconnect positions so that the rotational valves are only in an open position when the rotational disconnect is in an engaged position.
A still further advantage of the present invention controls the valve and disconnect positions so that the rotational valves are in the closed position when the rotational disconnect is in a disengaged position.
Thus, the present invention provides a quick disconnect coupling including four nested rotatable elements providing a shutoff valve on either side of a disconnect. The on/off operation of the valves and the connect/disconnect operation of the disconnect occurs as a rotational movement between these four nested rotatable elements. Fluid ports are radially positioned on these nested elements so that the ports are oriented at 90 degrees to the direction of motion to allow for relatively little force to be used to move the valves between the open and close positions and engage or disengage the disconnect structure.